<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my cherries and wine by yuckk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610211">my cherries and wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckk/pseuds/yuckk'>yuckk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Fluff, Frottage, Lowercase, M/M, Smoking, Smut, Teasing, needy!ryan, ok enjoy, that tag will forever annoy me, theyre like 19 in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckk/pseuds/yuckk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jim runs his fingers along the other's hip. </p><p>"go away," ryan chuckles. "your hands are cold." </p><p>"think i know how to warm them up," jim grins at him. ryan snorts. </p><p>"sinner."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Halpert/Ryan Howard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my cherries and wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is borderline cringy but here u go (title is from cherry by lana)</p><p>ok enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"are you high?" </p><p>"are you oblivious?" </p><p>jim snorts at his boyfriend's response before he crawls under the stairs to join him, sitting against the wall next to ryan. there's a cute little set up, it's just got enough room for two people to comfortably be in it together, and it's been their hangout ever since they were kids. </p><p>"here, smoke," ryan says as he offers his joint. jim takes his maroon beanie off, shakes his head to get rid of his hat hair before taking it. </p><p>ryan kisses him before he can fully exhale the smoke, effectivelly breathing it in, and it shouldn't be as hot as it is. jim kisses him back eagerly, slowly pulls ryan onto his lap and settles his hands on his hips. is mindful of the joint between his fingers. </p><p>"ryan -- ryan," jim murmurs, smiling into the kiss he's trying to pull away from, but ryan simply chases his lips. </p><p>"ryan," he whispers finally, index and middle finger now pressing over ryan's parted lips to stop him. the other takes them into his mouth, though, and suddenly what jim was going to say gets lost as he stutters through a poor attempt of a sentence. </p><p>"fuck, ry," he chuckles dryly, mesmerised by the way his boyfriend sucks on his fingers so obediently. "not the best way to stop you, huh." </p><p>ryan smiles as best he can before leaning back, albietly taking the digits out of his mouth. jim's hand stays in the same spot for a while, too shocked to move until he lets his hand fall to his side. ryan tilts his head and smiles at him before he plucks the joint from jim's hand -- the one still resting on ryan's hip. takes a drag and moves his thumb to pull on jim's bottom lip, opening his mouth, and blows the smoke into it. jim doesn't understand how someone can be so fucking hot and such a tease and also be <em>his</em>. </p><p>he watches in amazement as ryan takes another hit, leans his head back to blow the smoke at the ceiling, neck bared. jim audibly groans. </p><p>"you're killing me, howard." </p><p>ryan simply laughs. his eyes seem to light up with it and jim is scarily gone for this boy. </p><p>"where's the light remote?" </p><p>"what, the blue and yellow not good enough for you?" </p><p>they'd put up led's together one night, often used the colour changing for whatever fit the mood best. blue for a sorrowful chill, green for a regular chill, yellow for when they felt happy and purple for whenever they wanted it dark but not too dark. it was kind of dumb but they even had a list pinned to the wall with it all written down, and it was a them thing. </p><p>blue and yellow was for a <em>calm chill</em>, also. </p><p>jim scoffs, "shut up. im gonna make it red." </p><p>and red for anything even remotely sexual, of course. </p><p>"when he knows how to set the mood," ryan quips cheekily before he leans over to feel around for the small remote. it makes his shirt ride up, soft skin on display and jim runs his fingers along the other's hip. </p><p>"go away," ryan chuckles. "your hands are cold." </p><p>"think i know how to warm them up," jim grins at him. ryan snorts. </p><p>"sinner." </p><p>he finds the remote hidden under all the blankets they have piled across the floor to make it comfier to sit on, given the room isn't tall enough for them to be able to sit on chairs. there's a beanbag stuffed into the corner they can lean against, but that's about it. </p><p>it is tall enough that they can both kneel comfortably without having to worry about hitting their heads on the ceiling, though, which is good enough. they normally just lie down together anyway. </p><p>"got it!" </p><p>ryan does the honours of changing the colour, smiles excitedly at jim when he does. his heart melts. </p><p>"thank you, baby," he praises before pulling the smaller into a kiss, tilts his head up and pulls ryan's hips into his, earning him a cute little gasp. </p><p>"jim," he practically whines, hips rolling lightly. jim chuckles at him. </p><p>"always so needy." </p><p>jim moves a hand to slip them into ryan's sweatpants, finds out he's not wearing boxers and smiles. </p><p>"shut up," ryan mumbles at the knowing look on the other's face. </p><p>"i should call you a slut," jim says amusedly before he takes ryan into his hand, is pleased to find out he's already half hard just from a weak bit of foreplay. he takes his hand out to spit on it before he goes back to stroking ryan. </p><p>"<em>jim</em>, fuck." </p><p>"you like that?" he asks, movements speeding up just a bit, and it has ryan fucking <em>keening</em>. his hips buck into jim's grip eagerly as his face scrunches up in pleasure. </p><p>"god, you're pretty like this," jim whispers, own voice rough and breathy. it sends a shiver down ryan's spine as he gasps again. rests his hands on jim's shoulders and is glad he put out that joint when he was looking for the remote, otherwise it would've been extremely awkward to hold. </p><p>"wait, wait --" ryan says, trying to clear his head and muster up some self control. "no. wanna feel you. please, jim." </p><p>his name sounds even prettier then normal on ryan's cherry lips when he's like this, and how can he say no to such a sweet request? </p><p>jim pulls ryan into a kiss as he pulls down his own trousers just enough to take himself out of them before doing the same with the smaller. </p><p>the skin on skin contact makes them both moan, long and low as jim strokes them both with a steady pace. </p><p>he can never get enough of ryan when he's like this -- cute, angelic face all scrunched up as he gasps and whines delicately. is always so needy for jim and it sends butterflies through his stomach. </p><p>"im -- im so close," ryan says brokenly, leaning forward to kiss jim messily. he makes a sound jim never wants to forget when he comes, something between a pretty little whine and a moan that pushes him over the edge, too. he can't imagine how vivid everything feels for ryan considering the weed still has an obvious affect on him. </p><p>his boyfriend whining clears jim's head slightly. </p><p>"m'sensitive, you asshole," ryan mumbles whilst writhing. jim laughs, voice low and rough yet warm, and ryan visibly shivers. </p><p>he removes his hand carefully and is glad there's a bunch of random things they keep in here as he grabs a box of tissues, takes a few out and carefully cleans them both up as well as he can. ryan tucks himself away with a doped out smile. </p><p>"thank you," he whispers, resting his elbows on jim's shoulders to play with his hair, a distant look in his eyes. </p><p>"mm, you're welcome," jim says with a playful grin. ryan chuckles before leaning back in to kiss him, slow and almost passionate. takes jim's bottom lip between his teeth and pulls on it. jim's dick twitches. </p><p>"always such a fucking tease," he scoffs, pushing ryan back onto the blankets with ease, manhandling him and kissing him properly. clasps their hands together to keep ryan's on either side of his head so he can't move them, only letting him take what jim is giving him, and it's fucking amazing. ryan melts into it with little resistance and, in his head, jim muses that if this was a tv show the camera would be panning away from them right about now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>does anyone have any prompts i can use 4 this pair becos if so pls comment them</p><p>ok bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>